


Witches

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: VIXX
Genre: Leo is normal, M/M, Ravi the witch, and everyone else is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon is sold to Ravi, the local witch as the result of a contract with Taekwoon's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witches

"Father, please!" Taekwoon's voice was raw from yelling, "You can't know what he'll do to me!"

To his credit, Taekwoon's father looked genuinely apologetic and regretful. But he was also about to sell his only child to a witch, so Taekwoon found it hard to trust him. His father put a hand on his shoulder and met his angry gaze, "Son, I cannot go back on the contract. He saved your mother's life, if I negate the contract now she'll die."

"We could find another way," Taekwoon pleaded, "What if he kills me? Could you live with that?" His father shook his head,

"He promised us that no harm would come to you."

"And that makes this okay?!" Taekwoon's voice got louder, "Just because he won't kill me, you hand me over like a sack of grain? He could do worse things to me!"

"Taekwoon," There was no room for debating in his father's tone, "Go pack your things. Now."

He stomped up the steps to his room and slammed the door with all of his strength, his father didn't bother getting angry. Taekwoon grumbled as he shoved his belongings into a sack, occasionally he let out a yell to remind the world that he was still angry. Eventually his eyes found the open window in the middle of the wall, he froze and glanced at the door. He had two options, one; let the witch have him and suffer through whatever he had planned. Or two; jump out of the window and run. The second one was preferable, so he hefted the sack over his shoulder and clambered out of the window. He dropped the sack to the ground and scanned the road in front of the house, no one was close enough to recognize him and by the time he was across the road his father probably wouldn't have noticed that he was gone.

Taekwoon leaped off the roof, landing a foot from his sack. He smiled at the nearly silent landing and started forward, only something blocked his way. Well, someone. A man stood in his path, staring at Taekwoon like a cat might stare at a mouse. The man had unusual white hair and wore a black cloak that covered most of his body. This had to be the witch.

"You are Taekwoon, yes?" The man's voice was deep and captivating, it sent shivers up his spine. "Yes?"

"I-I am, yes." Taekwoon found himself responding, "Who are you?" As the man responded, he managed to school his face into an indifferent mask and took a deep breath. The man cracked a small smile and did a shallow bow.

"You can call me Ravi." Taekwoon's entire body tensed at this, it really was the witch. At that moment, Taekwoon's father rounded the corner of the house and joined them. He smiled tightly and walked to Ravi's side.

"So you've met Tae," Taekwoon's eyes narrowed at the pet name. "Are you going to leave right away?" His father asked, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

"Yes," Ravi said, "I think so. Do you have your things?" He addressed the boy this time, cocking an eyebrow. Taekwoon simply nodded and slung the sack over his shoulder. "Good, follow me after you've said your goodbyes." With that, Ravi spun on his heel and walked down the dirt road.

Taekwoon's father looked like he was going to pull his on into a hug until Taekwoon stepped back. The man had no right to any compassion from him, and maybe Taekwoon would regret the decision later but at the moment he was content to simply walk after the witch and ignore his father. 

As he approached Ravi he had to do a double take, the witch was pulling a door from the bark of an old oak tree. Ravi smiled as an obviously familiar warm light spilled out of the doorway, then turned to face Taekwoon and beckoned him to the door. He let out a short chuckle as Taekwoon snapped his mouth shut and tried to return his shocked face to the mask he had moments before. "come on," Ravi called as he stepped through the door. The doorway remained open after the witch went through, it's soft glow peaking Taekwoon's curiosity. He felt his stomach flip as he stepped over the threshold.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is super short and I have no idea when this will be finished. But I hope you enjoyed it this far.


End file.
